Slipping
by Lamebutsecretelyawesomenerd
Summary: Tris and Tobias were childhood besties. When he moves away, they are both heartbroken. 11 years later, they are both accomplished musicians, fighting each other (without knowing it) to get to the top. They meet at NEC, a strangely familiar feeling emerging between the two. On hold. Go to lamebutsecretelyawesomenerd1 profile for further details.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hi! Warning: this story has long Author's notes, so feel free to skip these. Unless, of course, you wish to know the details of my amazing life story. So, this chapter is really short, but the other ones are longer. Hope you enjoy! Please keep reading. Eventual Fourtris. Review? Please give me suggestions! First fanfic, so please go easy on me! (For those of you that have read the other one on my account, my brother and I wrote that together a really long time ago, so basically my first.) Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my iPad, cello, and homework.

-JelloCello

**A/N Hello everyone. So, I have faced some troubles, but this story will be continued under the account of lamebutsecretelyawesomenerd1. This is still JelloCello, just under a new name. More explanations to anyone who wants it. Just know that this account is no longer in use. Thank you, I love you all.**

Are you kidding me! This can't be happening right now! I don't have time for this. Think...think...think

Even if I got out of the car and ran, I wouldn't make it in time. Plus, with this huge deadweight on my back, I could barely even walk. Ugh. Traffic.

While I sat there, I thought back on how I even got into this situation.

It all started when I moved to- No. Before that.

Right. It all started around my fifth birthday. I had started lessons earlier that year and was having my first recital soon. I was so stressed, I could barely make out a sentence. Breath! I can't! My clothes were covered in an invisible layer of stress and panic. As my brother, Caleb, walked in, I relaxed. Next to his seat was a boy with dark blue eyes. Tobias. We were best friends since forever, and he gave me a thumbs up. Before I knew it, my turn was up and I had officially survived my first cello recital!

"Wow. That was really bad," said Tobias after the concert was over.

"Oh please. Why don't you try playing cello, then?"

"Why don't you try violin, hmm?"

"Hey! You had two more years of training than I did! Plus, you had two more years of **life**."

"Alright," he held his hands up in surrender. "Case closed?"

He handed me a brownie with a bite taken out of it. I took it without hesitation.

"Case closed."

Two weeks after that concert, Tobias moved away. I never saw him since. Before he left, we made a small design on two pieces of stone. We had taken a stone and, somehow, broken it in two. The two pieces fit together perfectly. On them, we drew a flame inside of a circle. We called ourselves Dauntless. Just the two of us, partners in crime.

After he left, I vowed to myself that I would practice hard every day until I saw him again. When I would see him again, I didn't know. I just knew that I had to be better than him at one thing. He had always been the older, more mature version of me. He was better than me at everything. I wasn't jealous. In fact, I was motivated. But as I grew better, so did he. He was always just out of my reach. And as I watched him drive away in the taxi that was headed for the airport, he slipped farther and farther away.


	2. Chapter 2: Fourthenumber

**A/N Thank you very much to FanfictionreaderTFIOS for reviewing! Also, a special round of applause to all who read this story! The other chapters are a lot longer and a lot better than these! So, keep reading! ****Special disclaimer for you guys from Tris:**

**Tris: I didn't sign up for this.**

**Me: Oh, right. You're divergent. I can't control you with my dothedisclaimerorelse serum.**

**Tris: I am partly abnegation, so I'll do it for the good of others.**

**Me: Thanks!**

**Tris: She doesn't own anything but the story, her pajamas, and her burnt tongue.**

**Me: No. No. No. I own you guys. I own everything...including the world *waves hand like a jedi***

**Tris: Yeah... Ok. I am not a weak minded individual, so I'm just gonna go.**

**Me: But we were having so much fun!**

**-JelloCello**

Chapter two.  
Tris POV  
My lightsaber notification ringtone comes blasting out of my pocket. How could I forget (again) to silence my phone? After receiving glares from the adults, I pull out my phone.  
_New message: Fourthenumber_  
I had somehow met Four over the internet. He turned out to be a violinist that is moving to Boston. The date had approached so quickly, I couldn't even think of meeting him once he came. I had so few friends at school, I went to the internet in search of a companion. Just a lonely girl secretly stalking people over the internet because everyone at school thinks she is too focused on cello and not focused on parties, or boys, or drinking. Nothing creepy about that at all.  
Fourthenumber: _Just loaded up the truck. Coming to you! Can't wait to finally meet you!_  
Closetnerd: _Come faster! The drive is too long a wait._  
Fourthenumber: _Have patience, young grasshopper. _  
Four is moving here in the end of August. He gets to have a nice, relaxing road trip while I am stuck here. In grammar camp. Yeah. I wasn't particularly bad at grammar this year. I mean, I wasn't particularly good, but I still managed. Sort of. When Four heard about my camp, he laughed his head off. Well, he _emoji_ laughed. Just before I found out that I was doing this camp, I had received news that Four had been accepted into YPO, New England Conservatory's top orchestra, so we were bound to meet before October. I was so excited, I could hardly keep from screaming like a maniac. I ended up doing just that.

Most of the time, I do a lot of things I really hope no one was watching. I mean, I embarrass myself in front of myself a lot. I am mostly doing something that I think is really cool, but end up falling or hurting myself. Somehow, I always end with a bruise.

* * *

By the time school rolls around, I still haven't met Four. We were supposed to get together multiple times, but something always came up. It was almost as if fate didn't want us to meet.

I walk to school in the outfit I usually wear. Black skinny jeans and a black hoodie. I rub the flat, black stone with half of the Dauntless symbol on it as I walk. I had attached it to a string and now, it hung as a pendant. As I enter the school, I plug in my earphones and pull my hood up around my head. No wonder no one likes me. They all probably think I am some depressed kid that is secretly planning an attack method for their video game. Well, I'm not. I never play video games unless my brother decides to. No one knows I am actually a very accomplished cellist. My thoughts are interrupted as the crowd in the hallway parts, leaving a path for a new kid. He is tall and muscular. Definitely a good athlete. Strangely enough, he wore the same outfit as me. Girls swarmed around him like sharks in a feeding frenzy. I quickly spun on my heel to walk away from the scene. Too much drama on the first day of school. I rounded a corner and bumped into a wall. Humph. There wasn't a wall there the last time I remember. I rub my head and look up from my phone to see...

**What do you guys think? What do you think she ran into? Short chapter. I'm sorry to let you guys down. If you think this was terrible, I agree. Anyway, posted in honor of my one reviewer, FanfictionreaderTFIOS. Love ya! Please review. My update schedule is usually one per week but I was really anxious. 100 views in a day! Wow! Btw, I am totally new to Fanfiction. Reviews can be anything, suggestions are great. Let me know what you want more, or less, of! Thanks again! Love ya. Please review!  
**

**-JelloCello**


	3. Chapter 3: Humiliation

**A/N Hi everyone! I am super excited because my brother just finished his first gig! (It was a wedding) Special thanks to FanfictionreaderTFIOS and yssajeq! Thank you for reviewing and reading! Shortish chapter, but it should suffice? Hopefully? Okay, I know I keep saying one update per week, but I really love to write this. I'm going to try to cut it back to once a week. I have a lot of homework that I am putting off to-secretly-write this story. Hopefully, at least once a week. Feel free to PM me! Five reviews for early update? You guys are all ready at two. Three more? Please? Love ya all! 13 countries! Woohoo!**

**This disclaimer brought to you by: Jim from The Office!**

**Jim: She doesn't own anything but her annoying hair, obsession with Star Wars, and her story. I hate Dwight. I love an engaged girl. JelloCello has only watched the first few episodes of the show I am in, so no spoilers. Let's tape Dwight in a box!**

**Me: Okay...thanks, that sounds like fun. I don't really like Dwight either.**

**-JelloCello**

A vending machine. Seriously, when did they put that there? I quickly glance around the hallway to make sure no one saw my humiliating scene. Unfortunately, luck wasn't in my favor. There was a huge line in front of the new blockade in the hall. **Everyone **saw, including that new kid. I duck my head in humiliation and quickly run to my locker. Great, now everyone thinks I'm a total weirdo from the first day. Wow, nice going Tris!

After slamming my locker shut, I turn around to smack my head on a chest. Covered in a black hoodie. Oh. Not again. I sigh and rub my head. I didn't know I was **that **short.

"Watch it, blondie," he barks. I flinch at his harsh voice. Jeez! What did I ever do to him? I scoff and walk to class. I am very advanced when it comes to biology, the first class of the day. Although I am a sophomore, I take biology with seniors. It's ten minutes to class, so I take out my phone and rock out (in my head) to Let Us Hear Your Voice by Pennywise. _He_ ends up walking in a few minutes later, only to be surrounded by a parade of scarcely dressed girls. I sigh again. The only open seat is the one next to me. He pushes through the crowd and nears me. I let my hair fall in over my face and he mumbles a greeting. I slightly shrug and watch through my peripheral vision as Molly, the school's most popular girl, approached us. Oh great. Here comes trouble!

She tries to gracefully slide into the new kid's lap. Could she be any more subtle?

The new kid immediately stops her by putting his hand directly_ onto her face. _He pushes her away (by the face) and she stumbles into the rest of her group. I can hardly contain my laughter. The majority of the class is rolling around on the ground, laughing hard. I just smile and turn to face the new kid. Without thinking, I hold my hand up to high-five him. He just stares at it. Wow. He left me hanging. What a jerk! His eyes are a dark blue. I know those eyes. No, how could I? But I do...somewhere. I realize I am staring at him as he shifts uncomfortably under my gaze. Embarrassed, I turn back to my desk as Ignorance by Paramore is playing. The teacher walks in and silences us quickly. Strangely, in all the commotion, I never caught the new kid's name.

* * *

So now, I am stuck here, in traffic, on the first day of orchestra. It is a week into the year, and I still don't know the new guy's name. Strange. I am one of those people that knows everyone's name, even if they don't even know I exist. I think of school as one long exercise. A test, really. Even how I act is a test. A social test. I don't really fit into any of the cliques at my school. I still belong to Dauntless. And only Dauntless. I am going to meet Four today! I am so excited, I can hardly keep from jumping out of the car and running the rest of the way to NEC. I am about a mile away. I could do it, if it weren't for this stupid, heavy, bone-crushing piece of wood on my back. Not to mention that it is over 200 years old, and cost me a fortune. So, instead of ruining my baby, I decide to wait patiently for the terrible drivers of Boston to move.

After a good half hour of screaming at cars, I finally arrive at the place that has been my second home for years. NEC. Yup, I'm back. Ever since I was 10, I have been doing lessons, orchestra, workshops, chamber, and recitals here. After finding driving around the block eight million times, I find no parking and park really far away. I run as fast as possible.

3:13

I can make it. Two minutes. I can do it.

I sprint up the front steps and to the hall. One minute. I unpack my cello in thirty seconds, find my seat in ten, and introduce myself to my stand partner in the remaining twenty. Second seat. Not bad. The conductor is still sorting through papers, so the orchestra is still alive and buzzing. As I look across the semicircle of principle players, I am surprised to see a pair of dark blue eyes staring at me. Ok, so the new kid is here. In my orchestra. In all the commotion, I forgot to look to see where Four is sitting. I guess I'll find out soon enough.

"Hello! We will start by taking attendance. Four," the director calls. My head jerks up as the dark blue eyes sparkle. He nods his head while I sit, shocked. Four! My Four! I didn't know what to expect. We had never exchanged photos, so I had no idea what he looked like. But seriously, the _jerk_ was Four? And, better yet, he was the concertmaster of the orchestra?! Did he kno-

"Eric."

I snap out of my thoughts and look up to see a guy the same age as Four glaring at him. Huh, no one ever likes to be second chair, but seriously, no need to murder a person with your eyes! By now, they were calling the cello names.

"Shauna."

The girl next to me smiles and I grin. I wipe my sweaty palms on my pants. Wait, why am I sweating? Maybe it's because I just met my best friend, or because I am about to prove to the entire orchestra that I am worthy of second chair. Stress!

"Be-"

"Please call me Tris."

"Alright. Tris."

**A/N Don't worry, I live there! The traffic is horrible. And the drivers? Don't even talk to me. Anyways, I love Boston! Best city ever! Any other Bostoneers? Btw, does anyone know how to change the clock so it is set for East Coast time?**


	4. Chapter 4: Four's story

**A/N Oh my gosh, I can't believe I actually got so many reviews! Special thank you to all who reviewed and favorited! If you want to go straight to the next chapter, skip the next page and go straight to chapter 6: chapter 5. If that makes any sense. Anyway, skip the next update. Forty for an early update? 31 countries! Woohoo! Anyways, I have been really busy-with squash and cello and all that-so it might take a while to update again. Now may be the time for once-a-weekers. Dunn Dunn Dunnnn! Please stay hopeful, most of my nights are spent writing and reading! Love ya all. This chapter is Four's POV from chapter two. Only occasional Four POVs. Tell me who you want to hear from. Also, let me know what other characters to include!**

**Disclaimer brought to you by: Danny from Grease!**

**Danny: Tell me more, tell me more, I don't know what you want!**

**Me: Do my disclaimer, please!**

**Danny: Okay... Oh, she doesn't own anything but her homemade Star Wars t-shirt!**

Four POV

Tris. I am going to Tris. Well, Closetnerd. She told me her name and I told her my nickname, Four. I can't contain my excitement. I am practically acting like a six-year-old girl, skipping around and grinning at everything. Strange. Very different from my usual closed, dark self.

"Jeez dude! Stop prancing around or you'll roll your ankle in those pretty pretty heels." Zeke. What a jerk. What? I'm not allowed to be happy?

He slaps me on the back. Hard. I wince. Thankfully, Zeke didn't notice. Well, that probably opened up my new scar! I sigh and climb into the truck. We had met each other when I first moved here. I was seven. I still remember the tears on Bea's face as I drove away. My father had found an amazing job opportunity in Chicago. My mother consoled me, but nothing could get through my wall of emotions. I loved my mother a lot. We hadn't known until it had gotten really bad. She found her tumor at stage four. She lost her fight. That was when the beatings started. Every night, he would come home drunk. Every night, he would find something-anything-to yell at me for. Every night, the beatings got worse. It only started as four a night. Those were the worst. The first time was the hardest. Now, it has gone up to 25. Even the smallest things, not cleaning my fork, spending an extra minute in the shower, were sized up as huge mistakes. Zeke's mom called me polite. I was just careful. And scared.

My "father" founded a major business, so we are super rich. The co-founder of the company is Zeke's mother, Hana. She often invited us over for dinner. One time, I caught a glimpse of her two sons, Uriah and Zeke. They immediately befriended me while I kept my distance. After 11 years, Zeke and I have become best friends. Well, he is my only friend. But he still doesn't know. No one knows.

Yesterday, Marcus caught me up past curfew. After a severe beating, he pulled a gun on me. I freaked and ran after knocking him out with a lamp. I had gotten to an abandoned apartment building before I passed out. When I woke up, I snuck back to my house. My father, luckily, had gone to work. Man, some father. His kid ran away and he doesn't give a crap. What a lucky life I have. I quickly hacked into my father' stank account and transferred the money to a separate account I had secretly created years ago. Marcus had no idea I was even able to do something like that. Seriously, he would make a couple hundred thousand dollars by the end of the day. He could manage.

As a last act of defiance, I placed a sculpture given to me by my mother. It was an abstract, glass sculpture, taking the shape of water crashing down. This has always given me hope, and I treasured it dearly. My father never let me decorate my room. Even though we lived in a mansion, everything was gray. Even my clothes and bed were gray. There was no sign of life in here. My sister had come here with us. She was small, only two. She died when she was eight. One of my father's beatings was too much for her. It started when she had gotten a suspended in school. She was as messed up as I am now, but thirty thousand times worse. She had gotten mad at one of her classmates and beaten them up. He was so badly beaten, he wasn't discharged from the hospital for a week. The beating wasn't that bad to begin with. But her fire mouth just kept rolling and screaming insults at Marcus. This only fueled his fire and he exploded. I ran in front of her to take her beating. He slashed me. Hard. I passed out after an all time record of thirty-one strikes. I thought he was done as everything began turning black. _Good_, I thought. _At least Angela is safe._ Boy, was I wrong.

**A/N Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed it! Another super short chapter! Yay. Kind of a cliff hanger. You guys deserved this chapter! What do y'all think? Review? Fifteen for an update before next Monday? Thank you to all who reviewed and to everyone reading it! I just saw We're The Millers! It was so funny! Also, gotta love The Office! Almost beats Arrested Development. Almost. Okay, next chapter will be in Four's POV because we never got to finish his back story! I keep on looking at the story stats by calendar. I am wondering why there are so few views on August second when I remember that even though I posted when it was August second here, it really is still August first in California. I hate time differences. Blah! Love you guys forever! Review? You know you want that update! Also, please check out my other story, _Home?_.**


	5. Chapter 5: You again?

**A/N Alright, you guys are really fast reviewers! Thanks so much. You get my new chapter in return! Ok, so I'm changing the story a little (from Divergent), but everything will be okay. 30 reviews for the next update? I have to bump it up a little so I have more time to write! Love you guys! Wanna play a game? Who can guess my name? Katherine, you don't get to tell ANYBODY. Capiche? I love you all a thousand times!**

**Disclaimer brought to you by: Gob from Arrested Development!**

**Me: Please do my disclaimer!**

**Gob: Oh come on! I thought I was here for a magic show! Now what? I have my whole costume on and everything! Oh, fine. She doesn't own anything but her cello.**

**-JelloCello**

Before I woke up, Marcus had left. As I peeled myself from the floor, I examined my bloody back. It was covered in previous scars as well as relatively new wounds. As I turned, I let out a strangled cry. In a bloody heap lay my sister. She was unconscious and barely holding on to life, but I knew that if I took her to the hospital, Marcus would kill me. So I cradled her in my arms, giving her fluids and as much care as possible from a simple first aid kit. If anyone knew about his daily "teachings", they would die, I would die, everyone but Marcus would die. And I couldn't let that happen. So, I nursed her for hours. After 12 hours of torture, waiting for her to wake up, her almost waking up before slipping back into a deep slumber, she stopped. The world stopped and I felt my heart skip five beats. I couldn't, I wouldn't, I was too scared to listen. Her heart was the only thing keeping me alive. The only thing. I couldn't bear the thought of listening, and hearing nothing. Just a blank stillness. But I had to. I knew it. I took her pulse. Nothing. I let out a cry, probably waking the entire neighborhood. She was gone. She slipped right through my fingers. My beautiful Angela. Was. Gone.

How did I let this happen? How could I let it happen? Why did this have to happen? Why were we the ones with the abusive parent? Why couldn't it have been someone else? Anyone else.

At least, why did she have to die? Why couldn't it have been me? No. If it had been me, she would have had to face the full fury of Marcus. She wouldn't have anyone to protect her. No one at all.

"You lucky little angel."

And I meant it.

I cried for hours, blaming myself for this-this totally messed up excuse for a life. That was gone.

* * *

After that terrible night, I felt nothing. No pain, no hurt, no love. Just a hard wall built around myself. And no matter how hard Marcus strikes, this wall wasn't breaking. No one can tear this wall down. I had known Marcus was shipping me out to Boston several weeks ago. He had already made arrangements for an apartment and school. Great. The new kid at school for senior year. Not weird at all. Not that I'm complaining; Zeke and Uriah are also planning on going to Boston with me. At least I won't be alone. I never really liked Uriah. He was too nice and funny and happy. Why? Because he didn't have an abusive father. No kidding. He was two years younger, and really immature. Whenever I didn't want to do something stupid, he called me a pansycake. Jerk.

My little Bea has probably forgotten about me. She was so young, I wonder what she'd looks like now. Anyway, there's no way she would ever recognize me. I am tall, muscular, and changed my name to Four. Not legally, of course. My dad would kill me. Literally.

On the bright side, I was finally going to meet my online friend, Tris A.K.A Closetnerd. When I was sixteen, I met her on a fanfiction website. She seemed sweet and was a really great writer. She played the cello and was supposed to be amazing. Based on her writing, I am pretty sure she's the same age as me. Hopefully, I will meet her soon. I get my results from my seating audition via email. Great. Concertmaster. Now I have to practice my pieces. Why did I have to be that good? When most people see me, they don't think I am a violinist. To be honest, I sure don't look like one. I don't blame 'em. A big, muscley guy coming in and playing a dainty violin? Pretty hard to imagine, if you ask me. Anyway, it turns out that Tris is in my orchestra. Great! I get to meet her while embarrassing myself in front of everyone! Zeke also got in, but he is pretty far back. What a loser. Uriah is at the back of the viola section. Lucky for him, there are only six violas.

* * *

When we arrived at the apartments, Zeke and Uriah's jaws dropped to the floor. I knew my dad had larger shares of the company than their mom. He practically owned the entire thing, even if it was co-founded. My dad had rented me a huge luxury apartment. It was larger than a house, and it had enough rooms to hold an army. I knew Marcus would provide me with good resources, considering many people are watching his every move. Thankfully, they expected me to be moving in a few days. Marcus had forbid me from telling anyone the move date-not even Tris-so the paps were sitting outside the mansion for days. I'm surprised they didn't hear the screams. Or the sound of my heartbeat. This is for your own good. I shivered. Those words that I had heard a thousand times rang in my head. Those words that was always accompanied by a belt. Those words would never leave me. This time, Zeke caught my shiver and gave me a questioning look.

"Dude, it's, like, eighty degrees in Boston. How are you shivering? Oh, I know how to make you sweat a bit. Why don't you," he taps his chin thoughtfully "oh, I don't know, help us MOVE YOUR FREAKING STUFF UP THE THOUSAND STAIRS IN THIS AWESOME APARTMENT!" Wow. That was- wow. Okay.

After a whole lot of grunts and groans, we have unloaded the truck. I didn't bring much with me, mostly just bags full of cash and some clothes. I knew Marcus would find my bank account at some point. He was abusive, not stupid. Instead of putting all of my fortune into the bank, I had decided to keep some handy. And by some, I pretty much meant 750K. Fun to be rich. Not fun to be me.

* * *

By the time school starts, I still haven't met Tris. That's fine, though. I will see her on Saturday. I change into black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, and a black hoodie. I press my most treasured possession into my back pocket. It's a rock. Fun, right? No, it's a half a rock, half a flamed enclosed in a circle, and half of the reason I'm still alive. Bea and I made this before we moved away. Our two halves fit together perfectly. I always carry it around everywhere. We are inseparable, the rock and I. Like me and Bea. My busy little Bea. As Zeke, Uriah, and I arrive at school, we enter a hallway filled to the brim with people buzzing around. The hallway parts like the Red Sea, straight down the middle. Uriah and Zeke walk down a different hallway, getting to their classes. I walk down the hall while girls swarm around me. I push my way through them as they try to latch on to my arms. I wiggle free and bolt around the corner. Only to find even more people than before. I pull my hood up and follow the signs - I know, right. Signs? Yeah. The hallways have real street signs. As I get to Divergent Ave, I see a girl walk straight into a vending machine. Seriously? Well, she is blonde. Did I really just think that? Wow. I am low. She turns and sees everyone in the hall way watching her. She blushes in embarrassment and turns. She catches my eyes and she blushes even darker. She pulls up her hood and runs out of the hall. I saw the cord of a necklace hanging out of her black sweatshirt. Hey, she was wearing the same thing as me! How funny…? I wonder what her necklace is before walking on. I can't seem to get her image out of my mind. I saw her for less than a second, and I am already daydreaming about her. Wow. She had the prettiest gray eyes I have ever seen. She isn't pretty, per se, but she is striking. She demands attention while acting like she is allergic to it. She repels and attracts at the same time. She is amazing. And with that, I walk to Biology. On my way, I think more about that girl. How her hair flows so be-

I am interrupted by a short girl walking straight into my chest. Someone doesn't understand that if you want my attention, you have to do it with more believable acting. 'Accidents' don't just happen like that. I growl after being knocked out of my thoughts. I don't look at her face. She has blonde hair. Of course. Oh, not again! I seriously need to stop stereotyping blondes! Scowling, I bark at her. "Watch it, blondie."

She flinches. What a wimp. She gets a twisted look on her face and stalks off into a classroom. I look around the hallway and notice that that's my classroom. Looks like I'll need to face a 40 minute period with her. I walk in and see that every seat is full except for one. The tables are set for twos, and the only empty seat is next to yet another blonde. Not that there's anything wrong with that. I turn to her and see that she's listening to music. Better not bother her. I realize it is the vending machine girl. Her! I'm sitting next to her! She scowls at me. I mentally face palm myself. That's her. Locker girl. Oh. Well, that ruins my chances with her. Her body stiffens as a girl approaches me. She's showing off every inch of her body possible without violating the dress code. She tries to slide into my lap, but I put my hand up to her face and push her back. She stumbles into her group of dummies and turns beat red with either anger or embarrassment. Ha, that shows her! I turn to see the entire class laughing. Even vending machine/locker girl is smiling. She holds up her hand and I flinch. I relax, why would she hit me, idiot? Right. I realize I am staring at her hand and that she is staring at me. Right in the eyes. I shift uncomfortably and she seems to notice this. She scowls and turns back to the front. I realize that I left her hanging. Wow, real jerk move, Four. The teacher walks in, settling the class down. I go the entire class without knowing her name. I only have biology on Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. It's Wednesday. I don't see her for the rest of the day. Strange, did she ditch? I wonder until the school bell rings on Friday. I catch a glimpse of her walking to her car. Nice car. A boy gets in with her. Wow, why couldn't I have guessed that she was dating someone? What an idiot I am. What an idiot.

**A/N Satisfied? Haha. Thanks so much for reviewing and reading! Over 400 viewers! Did you like your promised chapter? Please review and feel free to PM me! Any ideas that you guys would like to see? Until next time, Love ya!**

**P.S. **

**Um, no offense to blondes. No more stereotypical comments will be made. I can't exactly promise that. Sorry! No hurt feelings?**

**-JelloCello**


	6. Chapter 6: Orchestra

**A/N Alright, you guys are really fast reviewers! Thanks so much. You get my new chapter in return! Ok, so I'm changing the story a little (from Divergent), but everything will be okay. 30 reviews for the next update? I have to bump it up a little so I have more time to write! Love you guys! Wanna play a game? Who can guess my name? Katherine, you don't get to tell ANYBODY. Capiche? I love you all a thousand times!**

**Disclaimer brought to you by: Gob from Arrested Development!**

**Me: Please do my disclaimer!**

**Gob: Oh come on! I thought I was here for a magic show! Now what? I have my whole costume on and everything! Oh, fine. She doesn't own anything but her cello.**

**-JelloCello**

Before I woke up, Marcus had left. As I peeled myself from the floor, I examined my bloody back. It was covered in previous scars as well as relatively new wounds. As I turned, I let out a strangled cry. In a bloody heap lay my sister. She was unconscious and barely holding on to life, but I knew that if I took her to the hospital, Marcus would kill me. So I cradled her in my arms, giving her fluids and as much care as possible from a simple first aid kit. If anyone knew about his daily "teachings", they would die, I would die, everyone but Marcus would die. And I couldn't let that happen. So, I nursed her for hours. After 12 hours of torture, waiting for her to wake up, her almost waking up before slipping back into a deep slumber, she stopped. The world stopped and I felt my heart skip five beats. I couldn't, I wouldn't, I was too scared to listen. Her heart was the only thing keeping me alive. The only thing. I couldn't bear the thought of listening, and hearing nothing. Just a blank stillness. But I had to. I knew it. I took her pulse. Nothing. I let out a cry, probably waking the entire neighborhood. She was gone. She slipped right through my fingers. My beautiful Angela. Was. Gone.

How did I let this happen? How could I let it happen? Why did this have to happen? Why were we the ones with the abusive parent? Why couldn't it have been someone else? Anyone else.

At least, why did she have to die? Why couldn't it have been me? No. If it had been me, she would have had to face the full fury of Marcus. She wouldn't have anyone to protect her. No one at all.

"You lucky little angel."

And I meant it.

I cried for hours, blaming myself for this-this totally messed up excuse for a life. That was gone.

* * *

After that terrible night, I felt nothing. No pain, no hurt, no love. Just a hard wall built around myself. And no matter how hard Marcus strikes, this wall wasn't breaking. No one can tear this wall down. I had known Marcus was shipping me out to Boston several weeks ago. He had already made arrangements for an apartment and school. Great. The new kid at school for senior year. Not weird at all. Not that I'm complaining; Zeke and Uriah are also planning on going to Boston with me. At least I won't be alone. I never really liked Uriah. He was too nice and funny and happy. Why? Because he didn't have an abusive father. No kidding. He was two years younger, and really immature. Whenever I didn't want to do something stupid, he called me a pansycake. Jerk.

My little Bea has probably forgotten about me. She was so young, I wonder what she'd looks like now. Anyway, there's no way she would ever recognize me. I am tall, muscular, and changed my name to Four. Not legally, of course. My dad would kill me. Literally.

On the bright side, I was finally going to meet my online friend, Tris A.K.A Closetnerd. When I was sixteen, I met her on a fanfiction website. She seemed sweet and was a really great writer. She played the cello and was supposed to be amazing. Based on her writing, I am pretty sure she's the same age as me. Hopefully, I will meet her soon. I get my results from my seating audition via email. Great. Concertmaster. Now I have to practice my pieces. Why did I have to be that good? When most people see me, they don't think I am a violinist. To be honest, I sure don't look like one. I don't blame 'em. A big, muscley guy coming in and playing a dainty violin? Pretty hard to imagine, if you ask me. Anyway, it turns out that Tris is in my orchestra. Great! I get to meet her while embarrassing myself in front of everyone! Zeke also got in, but he is pretty far back. What a loser. Uriah is at the back of the viola section. Lucky for him, there are only six violas.

* * *

When we arrived at the apartments, Zeke and Uriah's jaws dropped to the floor. I knew my dad had larger shares of the company than their mom. He practically owned the entire thing, even if it was co-founded. My dad had rented me a huge luxury apartment. It was larger than a house, and it had enough rooms to hold an army. I knew Marcus would provide me with good resources, considering many people are watching his every move. Thankfully, they expected me to be moving in a few days. Marcus had forbid me from telling anyone the move date-not even Tris-so the paps were sitting outside the mansion for days. I'm surprised they didn't hear the screams. Or the sound of my heartbeat. This is for your own good. I shivered. Those words that I had heard a thousand times rang in my head. Those words that was always accompanied by a belt. Those words would never leave me. This time, Zeke caught my shiver and gave me a questioning look.

"Dude, it's, like, eighty degrees in Boston. How are you shivering? Oh, I know how to make you sweat a bit. Why don't you," he taps his chin thoughtfully "oh, I don't know, help us MOVE YOUR FREAKING STUFF UP THE THOUSAND STAIRS IN THIS AWESOME APARTMENT!" Wow. That was- wow. Okay.

After a whole lot of grunts and groans, we have unloaded the truck. I didn't bring much with me, mostly just bags full of cash and some clothes. I knew Marcus would find my bank account at some point. He was abusive, not stupid. Instead of putting all of my fortune into the bank, I had decided to keep some handy. And by some, I pretty much meant 750K. Fun to be rich. Not fun to be me.

* * *

By the time school starts, I still haven't met Tris. That's fine, though. I will see her on Saturday. I change into black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, and a black hoodie. I press my most treasured possession into my back pocket. It's a rock. Fun, right? No, it's a half a rock, half a flamed enclosed in a circle, and half of the reason I'm still alive. Bea and I made this before we moved away. Our two halves fit together perfectly. I always carry it around everywhere. We are inseparable, the rock and I. Like me and Bea. My busy little Bea. As Zeke, Uriah, and I arrive at school, we enter a hallway filled to the brim with people buzzing around. The hallway parts like the Red Sea, straight down the middle. Uriah and Zeke walk down a different hallway, getting to their classes. I walk down the hall while girls swarm around me. I push my way through them as they try to latch on to my arms. I wiggle free and bolt around the corner. Only to find even more people than before. I pull my hood up and follow the signs - I know, right. Signs? Yeah. The hallways have real street signs. As I get to Divergent Ave, I see a girl walk straight into a vending machine. Seriously? Well, she is blonde. Did I really just think that? Wow. I am low. She turns and sees everyone in the hall way watching her. She blushes in embarrassment and turns. She catches my eyes and she blushes even darker. She pulls up her hood and runs out of the hall. I saw the cord of a necklace hanging out of her black sweatshirt. Hey, she was wearing the same thing as me! How funny…? I wonder what her necklace is before walking on. I can't seem to get her image out of my mind. I saw her for less than a second, and I am already daydreaming about her. Wow. She had the prettiest gray eyes I have ever seen. She isn't pretty, per se, but she is striking. She demands attention while acting like she is allergic to it. She repels and attracts at the same time. She is amazing. And with that, I walk to Biology. On my way, I think more about that girl. How her hair flows so be-

I am interrupted by a short girl walking straight into my chest. Someone doesn't understand that if you want my attention, you have to do it with more believable acting. 'Accidents' don't just happen like that. I growl after being knocked out of my thoughts. I don't look at her face. She has blonde hair. Of course. Oh, not again! I seriously need to stop stereotyping blondes! Scowling, I bark at her. "Watch it, blondie."

She flinches. What a wimp. She gets a twisted look on her face and stalks off into a classroom. I look around the hallway and notice that that's my classroom. Looks like I'll need to face a 40 minute period with her. I walk in and see that every seat is full except for one. The tables are set for twos, and the only empty seat is next to yet another blonde. Not that there's anything wrong with that. I turn to her and see that she's listening to music. Better not bother her. I realize it is the vending machine girl. Her! I'm sitting next to her! She scowls at me. I mentally face palm myself. That's her. Locker girl. Oh. Well, that ruins my chances with her. Her body stiffens as a girl approaches me. She's showing off every inch of her body possible without violating the dress code. She tries to slide into my lap, but I put my hand up to her face and push her back. She stumbles into her group of dummies and turns beat red with either anger or embarrassment. Ha, that shows her! I turn to see the entire class laughing. Even vending machine/locker girl is smiling. She holds up her hand and I flinch. I relax, why would she hit me, idiot? Right. I realize I am staring at her hand and that she is staring at me. Right in the eyes. I shift uncomfortably and she seems to notice this. She scowls and turns back to the front. I realize that I left her hanging. Wow, real jerk move, Four. The teacher walks in, settling the class down. I go the entire class without knowing her name. I only have biology on Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. It's Wednesday. I don't see her for the rest of the day. Strange, did she ditch? I wonder until the school bell rings on Friday. I catch a glimpse of her walking to her car. Nice car. A boy gets in with her. Wow, why couldn't I have guessed that she was dating someone? What an idiot I am. What an idiot.

**A/N Satisfied? Haha. Thanks so much for reviewing and reading! Over 400 viewers! Did you like your promised chapter? Please review and feel free to PM me! Any ideas that you guys would like to see? Until next time, Love ya!**

**P.S.**

**Um, no offense to blondes. No more stereotypical comments will be made. I can't exactly promise that. Sorry! No hurt feelings?**

**-JelloCello**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hi guys! How are y'all doin? Thank you to all who reviewed, favorited, followed, and read! Over 600 visitors! Wow. I decided to update because today is Katherine's birthday! Happy birthday, my friend! Anyway, I got some feedback that there wasn't enough Fourtris happening in here. Okay, so I have a plan. Well, the characters have to warm up to each other a bit, so have patience. Love you guys! And, hello Chayya! Any name guesses? Here's a hint: It starts with an H. Ooh, how about you try to guess my age? FanfictionreaderTFIOS, Chayya, and Katherine: No telling! Love you guys a billion times! Thank you! 40 reviews for early update? Ok, so now I will begin weekly ya!**

**Disclaimer brought to you by: Raoul from Phantom Of The Opera!**

**Raoul: Christine! *turns to me* What have you done to my Christine? Show some compassion!**

**Me: Alright. Here we go. The world showed no compassion to me! Happy? Yeah? Okay, I don't have Christine, I just want you to do my disclaimer!**

**Raoul: Fine. She doesn't own anything but the plot. Veronica Roth does! Oh, Christine! *runs off looking for his true love***

**Me: Oh, just let her be with the Phantom! They are so much better together!**

**Raoul calls from afar: She is mine! Only mine!**

**Me: *Facepalm* Maybe I should have chosen Dwight. Nonono. Did I really just say that?!**

**-JelloCello**

I watch (jerk) Four's face carefully, searching for any indication that he knows my name. He looks shocked, most likely wondering how we got off to such a bad start when our minds are so alike online. At least, that's what I'm thinking. I mean, we became instant enemies the first day of school. Our personalities immediately repelled. Now that I find out that he is my best friend, does he think that I will instantly like him? No, he is a jerk. Seriously, as much as I hate Molly, which is ten thousand times more that you could imagine, he couldn't have let her down a little softer? A girl is a girl, she has her pride, feelings, and sense. A guy is a piece of wood. Rough around the edges, but not really any smoother in the middle. Go to close, and you could get a splinter. Ouch. I think that Molly dove in head first. And Four was just a graveyard full of splinters. I, on the other hand, am so fantastically amazing that I don't need friends. I am not here to make friends. I am here to prove I am better than everyone. Especially Four.  
Line Break  
Break. Finally. As I open up my phone, a boy with tan skin and dark hair comes and sits next to me. I recognize him and identify him as the last violist.  
"Hey," he says, "remember me?"  
"From two seconds ago? Uh, yeah."  
"Woah," he holds his hands up in surrender. "I meant from school. Remember the first day? I asked you for directions to my math class?"  
"No." I am not a silent kind of person, it's just that I don't find a reason to waste breath. The kid's face falls so much, I think it's gonna fall onto the floor. Man, I can't watch this! I think about what to do. Ugh, my only options: run, and lie. The first seems favorable to me, but I need to come back anyway. Second one it is!  
"Umm... Oh yeah! I remember now! You said your name was..."  
"Uriah."  
"Cool."  
"Yeah... Hey, wanna meet my idiot brother, Zeke? He is at the back of first violin. What a loser."  
"Um, sure. But, you're last."  
"Yeah, out of six. That's different."  
"I'm not so sure about that."  
"Whatever. Zeke, this is..."  
"Tris. Nice to meet you." I hold out my hand for him to shake. He high fives it. At least someone here knows how to high five. "I haven't seen you guys before. Are you new?"

"Yeah, uh... Uri, tell Tris about Chicago. I'll go get our friend who came with us. Your single, right?" he asks me. I nod. "Great. I have just the guy for you. He's handsome, muscular, rich, super not funny. Perfect match. Be right back, there he is." He points at a guy with his back turned before running to fetch him.

"So, Tris, we lived in Chicago. Our mom is a single mom. Yeah, my dad walked out on us. We haven't heard from him since we were two. Presumably dead. I don't really mind. Anyways, so Zeke and I are twins and we decided to move to Boston this past summer. We were supposed to come a few days af-"

I stop listening and zone out. I am shocked to see a hand waving in front of my face. I ignore it.

"Jeez, Uriah. Did you bore her to death? What did you do?" Zeke puts his hand on my shoulder. I am not really used to human contact, so I immediately take this as a warning sign. Alarms blare in my head, and, even though I am panicking, I manage to calm myself.

"Don't touch me." Wow. Nice job, Tris. All you manage to get out sounds like you are a creepy person that murders people in their sleep.

"Well, who woke up on the wrong side of the fingerboard this morning?"

"Zeke, you really are not that funny." I know that voice. I know that voice! The jerk. Ugh. So this is the friend that they were talking about. I turn around to face him and he looks back, shocked.

"Tris! I have been waiting to meet you for so long! I am so excited that I finally get to see you! It took fore-"

I cut him off by raising my hand. This jerk doesn't get to be all nice around me now that he knows my identity.

"Well," I start, "someone finally learned how to say 'hello'." Why am I so grumpy? Maybe it's because my one and only friend turns out to be a total butt face.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that." He scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. It is then that I notice Uriah and Zeke watching us like a Ping-Pong game. Their eyes shift between the two of us rapidly. And simultaneously. It's actually really creepy to watch. Wow. I really need to look away. I do.

They gasp at the same time and look at each other with the exact same look on their faces. Realization.

"You guys know each other? How?" They ask at the same time with the _exact _same tone. Freaky!

"Jinx! You owe me a coke!"

"Seriously, Uriah. How old are you? Six?"

Uriah gasps with a hurt look on his face. He brushes away fake tears and puts his hand over his heart.

"I'm six and a half!"

Zeke puts Uriah in a headlock and all eyes turn to us. I look at Four and we both walk away from the scene of the drama queens. Almost immediately, I bump into the first clarinet.

"Sorry! I am such a klutz, so typical of me. Ugh. Just, uh, trying to get away from that scene. Over there..."

She looks at me with huge, brown eyes. She has tan skin and short, black hair.

"Oh, no problem! I'm Christina! 16 years old, new to Faction High School. And you are?"

"Tris. I'm going on second year at Faction High School, too. Um, I'm 16...also. I'm second cellist."

"I thought I recognized you! Oh, and this is Will. He's also 16. And also is new to FHS. Amazing flautist." She points to a boy with blonde hair and celery green eyes walking towards us. He was in my math class. I am a good student overall; well rounded due to my musical abilities and straight A's.

"Hi. I'm Will. New to NEC, Boston, and FHS. You are Tris?"

"Um... yes. How did you know?"

"Well, I had memorized the seating chart at the beginning of the rehearsal an-"

"Wait...you memorized the _entire_ seating chart?" Christina looks at Will with both awe and disgust. Smart side vs. Nerd side.

"Um... Yeah. For fun. I guess." He scratches the back of his neck and blushes.

"Anyways, I watched you fly in here at incredible speed-considering your size and the cello's size. Also, calculating the weight of the cello was a challengingly fun task. The size had to be calculated by ad-"  
"Okay. Well, I'm just gonna go...now...bye Christina!"

"Wait, Tris! Can we sit together at lunch? Will and I had to eat in my car last time because no one wanted to sit with us!"

"Sure! My table's empty, anyway. See you then?"

"Yeah. Thanks so much! So," she drags me away from Will. "Are you dating anyone?"

I look around the room and immediately spot him with his friends. He has always been popular.

I point to where he is sitting. "See that guy?"

She nods.

**Four POV (for fun)**

A girl drags Tris in my direction. I am seated behind a cello case, no one being able to see me unless they came around my left. The cello case stands in between me and the girls. They don't seem to know I am here.

"Are you dating anyone?" The other girl is taller than Tris. She has tan skin and dark hair. Her big, brown eyes are sparkling with curiosity.

Tris looks around for a second, but doesn't see me. To my dismay, she points across the room at the guy I saw her get in the car with.

I hear her beautiful (wait...what am I saying? Beautiful?) voice ring out.

"See that guy?" Christina nods as I get up and walk away.

**Tris POV**

_"See that guy?"_

_She nods._

All of a sudden, I spot Four walking from behind me. Strange... I turn back to Christina and her huge puppy-dog eyes.

"That's my extremely over protective brother, Caleb. I don't date for the guy's sake. Caleb will literally pounce on any guy who comes near me. By the way, he is a popular kid at school. Stay away from him. For both your sake and mine. I have to go now. Bye!"

She gives a small wave and I exhale once I'm out of earshot. Wow, I actually made a friend! That's a first. Well, at least since Tobias. I look at my watch and notice break time is almost over. I am speed walking back when something juts out in front of me. My reflexes kick in at the last split second and I am (miraculously) able to hop over it. I stop and whip around to see Peter and his cronies. They approach me and I back up instinctively. Right into the last person I wanted to see. Four. Was he with them? Oh no. Why would he be standing there if he wasn't?

"Sorry, Tris."

**Dun Dun Dunnnn! Don't fret! Oh, by the way, there will not be Fourtris until a wee bit later. So, give it time and relax! Hope you guys aren't too frustrated. Review? Btw, I have a new favorite song! Any guesses? Hint: it's from the 80s. I think. I'll tell y'all next update! Any name guesses? Love you! Happy 2,200 view day!**

**-JelloCello**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Alright, hello! I went on a trip this weekend, so I had very very little time to write. So sorry for the late update. Don't hate me!**

**Important: Error in last chapter: Christina goes to Faction High School, not Divergent! Love you all! Thank you for these reviews!**

**5 reviews for next chapter?**

**so sorry for the account change. Thank you to all of my loyal readers! If possible, could you awesome people let anyone who is wondering know about this switch? I love you guys so much! Thank you!**

Wow. I am such an idiot. He wasn't apologizing because he was preparing to take me to my doom, he was apologizing for freaking bumping into me! How anti-climactic, I know. But, we still had Peter and them behind us.  
"Four, give us a hand!"  
"No. Oh, you're just jealous that a girl sat ahead of you! So, you coward, you decided to pick on Tris because you know Shauna is a senior. Not someone to be messed with. So, if I were you I would keep moving. Move along. Move along."  
He waves them through like a… storm trooper. To my surprise, they stormed out, making a huge scene. They cursed and swore until the security guard had to come and silence them. I looked at Four and laughed my stomach out.  
"Star Wars? Seriously?"  
He just shrugged  
I laugh until I can't breath, watching Four's satisfied face.  
I finally am able to face him.  
"Star Wars? Seriously?"  
He shrugs and turns to walk back to rehearsal. I grab his arm and he tenses as he turns to look at me. He raises his eyebrows expectantly. As I look into his dark blue eyes, I am unable to form a sentences. My mind is lost in those deep blue eyes. That I know. Somehow. I brush off the feeling and let go of his arm. He turns back and roughly pushes open the door.  
"Thanks." I don't think he heard me. At least, if he did, he doesn't acknowledge it. Jeez. Once a jerk, always a jerk.  
The rest of the rehearsal goes by quickly. Nothing eventful, just the usual bow pokes from Peter. And, let me tell you, they hurt a lot. Imagine getting pricked with a needle the size of a knitting needle in the leg a thousand times a minute. My leg probably has a few holes. Last year, Peter was obsessed with swinging his cello in its soft case, so the endpin scratched me. It was like a piece of super sharp plastic digging into the back of my calves thirty times a minute. And those bled. I still have scars from when he "accidentally" dug too deep. He even ruined a few of my favorite jeans. That butt face!  
I get Christina's phone number at the end of rehearsal and she texts me later that evening.

Chris: Hey!

Chris: Hey!

Chris: Hey!

Chris: Tris?

Chris: Tris? Are you okay? Text back asap!

Me: Hi. I was in the shower...

Not! Man, it's fun to watch Chris freak.

Chris: TRIS! I thought something had happened! Thank god!

Me: ok. Wassup?

Chris: Uriah 's having a par-tay tonight, but he didn't know your phone number (:

Chris: You're coming, RIGHT? *wink*

Me: umm... I don't really know. I have a lot if homework...

Chris: Great! I'll be over ur house in 5 to get ready. C u soon!

Me: I guess that's a yes. C u.

She arrives in three minutes.

"I looked it up, it takes six minutes to get here from your house UNDER the speed limit." I raise my eyebrows at her expectantly.

She just grins while racing me up the stairs. When we get to the third floor, where my room is, she pants her answer.

"Funny...I thought...I had...waited...five...minutes be...fore walking...in..."

"Wait...you were just sitting outside of my house? With dresses?"

"No! I just pulled over and just so happened to turn up in front of your house..." Before I can respond, she runs into my room, gawking at the size.

"Yup, you can just go ahead into my room," I mutter to myself before walking up. Christina shuts the door directly in my face and I stand in shock. Before I can yell at her, she opens the door and bows in front of me.

"Welcome, Madam. To what do I owe this pleasure? Please, step right this way," she said in a British accent. I stalked into my room and clicked my tongue.

"Why, thank you very much, young peasant. May I call for a cup of tea?" I mimic her accent and behavior, strolling around the space.

"Why, of course, M'lady," she managed to squeak out before bursting into laughter. She is rolling around on the ground and I decided to keep up the act.  
"Excuse me! Where is that cup of tea?"

Christina's grin only widens and she runs to the door.

"We have watched way too much Downton Abbey." I hear her crackles ring in the hallway even after she's raced down the stairs. She comes back soon with a plate of cookies and two mugs of hot chocolate. I laugh as she bows, spilling a little hot chocolate on herself.

"Oh my gosh, this burns so much. This is so much more pain than I thought! Tris! Help!" She runs frantically around, searching for the bathroom.  
"Down the hall, to the right," I call to her after 5 minutes of watching her run around.  
"THANKS!"  
She comes back into the room with a soaking wet shirt. I tossed her an old t-shirt and she smiled gratefully. I smiled back. Her hair was messed up and wet, her shirt and pants drenched in a dark liquid. Boy, she will freak when she sees this. She makes her way over to the mirror and screams. Then, she begins to strut around the room, dripping onto my carpet.  
"I think I could rock this look, don't you agree?"  
I just laugh and she an evil grin creeps onto her face. Oh great.  
In three hours, she's forced me into a short, skin tight dress and overdone my makeup. Fantastic. When she finally lets me look in my mirror, I gasp. The shocking girl standing in front of me is not

Even though we arrive on time, we can still hear the music blaring from Uriah 's house. Great. I love parties. And people. (Note the sarcasm) I walk up to the door and hold my arm up to knock. Christina eyes me suspiciously.  
"You really haven't done this before, have you?"  
I smile shyly and she sighs. Then, she takes a deep breath and swings the door open without knocking. I gasp in surprise.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! It's...JelloCello!**

**I love you guys!**

**It's been really confusing with the account change, but please understand my situation! I had some issues with...stuff. Anyways, I will upload previous chapters for some background soon!**

**new favorite song: Swing swing by The All-American Rejects**

**5 reviews for new chapter?**

**really sorry this is so short. Next time, you get a really long one!**

**-JelloCello**

The smell of alcohol hits me immediately. The music is so loud and I feel ready to faint from looking at all the people. My lightheadedness makes me stumble outside after less than a few minutes.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." He struts towards me, swaying from side to side. _Drunk_, I think. _**Well Tris, thanks for stating the obvious!**_ _Sure! Anytime!_

Yup, two different voices, but not devil and angel. Because there is both in everything.

"What do you want, Peter?" I spit at him.

"You." These words make my whole body freeze. I stand still, scared. He suddenly grabs my hair and slams my head against the wall. I gasp for air as I fall to the ground. He punches and kicks me, and soon blood pours from my temple and I am covered in blood. I am still huddled on the ground when I hear footsteps. Peter hears them too, because he stiffens. A figure is defined in the shadows. All of a sudden, Peter crumples to the ground and a small object lands at my feet. It has some sort of gold/red design but my vision is too clouded and my head is spinning too much to tell what it is.

_A rock. __**Yup, once again, you deserve a medal.**__ Someone threw a rock and it Peter. In the head. __**Good aim.**__ Can you just stop? Just go away. __**Fine. Have fun meeting your hero.**__ Oh, I will!_

While I'm having this internal conflict, I realize that the object _Rock_, yes, thank you, is gone. And so is the person.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I lied! This isn't that long of a chapter... Anyways, I hope this fulfilled your weekly needs (omg wink wink)... So enjoy? Thank you to all who reviewed and PLEASE give me truth or dare suggestions! Keep it T rated, though! (Almost) Anything is welcome! Love you all. Will update when I can.**

**Wanna hear a funny story? I was writing this a few nights ago and then I was like, wow, my eyes have really adjusted the dark! Then I was like, something's not right here... So, I looked at the clock and realized it was 6:30. I was up for so long writing and reading and rewriting and rereading! Please review!**

**-JelloCello**

Four POV

Parties. Fun.

Google's definition of a party:

a social gathering of invited guests, typically involving eating, drinking, and entertainment.

My definition of a party:

A crowded place filled with lots of people, loud music, and alcohol. Because what's a party without alcohol? Right, you get the point. Oh, the joys of being a teenager. So, I get dressed in my usual, black jeans, black tshirt, and black Converse. Zeke come over and gels my hair into a "messy, sexy wind-swept flow" as he likes to call it. My dad is out, drunk and probably in a fight. But for now, I don't care. We drive over to Zeke's place and I hear music blaring from inside before we even turn onto the block. I'm surprised cops aren't surrounding the house. Poor neighbors.

I step out of the car, but am distracted by a rustling in the bushes. I creep along the side of the house and pounce on the bushes. I see a cat jump in fright and grab it. On the other side of the dishes, I hear a girl.

"Here, kitty kitty. Where are you?"

I jump over the short fence and almost fall flat on my face. I get up and hand the teenager her cat. She, Susan, thanks me. I smile in return. She must live a happy life. I once brought home a dog I found in an alley. Let's just say, Marcus wasn't happy. I couldn't walk for a week.

Anyways, I manage to hold my breath and walk into the house. The music is blasting and I'm pretty sure I'll be deaf for a week. A girl walks over to me in the shortest dress I've ever seen. (Keep in mind that this is my first party) She starts to dance on me-not with me- and I step back, leaving her falling to the ground. I catch her and she barfs all over the floor. I turn just in time to see a short, little blond girl stumble out the door.

_Great, she's __**drunk**__. Is everyone here wasted? Why is everyone so irresponsible?_

I finally accept that I've had enough of this. I walk out, prepared to walk home, when is hear a blood-curdling scream. I step into an alley, hidden by the shadows. I am invisible. I approach and see a girl crouched on the ground. She's covered in blood and a guy is standing above her, kicking and punching the life out of her. She seems to hear my footsteps. She stiffens and the guy notices it, too. He turns to me and I meet his eyes. They are crazed, hungry for the pain of others. I've seen this look before. In my father. Marcus. I seemed to be frozen with fear as I first met his eyes, but now, I reach into my jacket pocket to find the something I could throw. The guy shifted his gaze back to the girl and I watched him draw back his foot to kick her. My hand gripped my iPhone and I pulled it out. But I could never destroy this. My dad would kill me. Literally. He probably wouldn't even hesitate. I was a failure to him anyways. I shoved it back in, aware that time had slowed and the girl's face was twisted in pain. Then, I pulled out my rock. My rock. Time was running out. I threw it. Hard.

Bullseye. It hit him right in the temple, knocking him out cold. The girl struggled to get up and I realized who she was. It's Tris. _Tris. And the guy? Peter_.

She stands with a perplexed look on her face. But by then, I'm already gone. With my rock. I sigh and realize I could use a drink. So, I walk right back into the party I had just abandoned to find the gang-Shauna, Uriah, Zeke, Will, Marlene, Lynn, and Christina-sitting in a circle on the floor. A door opens from another part of the house and Christina races to see who it is.

"Oh my gosh, Tris! What happened?"

I flinch as I hear Christina shriek these words. No one noticed but Zeke. We'll talk about this later, he mouths. I blink in return. The girls run to the bathroom with Tris and Christina to help her clean up.

"So," Zeke starts, "what was all that flinchiness about?"

"I-I-it was n-n-nothing," I manage to stutter out. Everyone raises their eyebrows at me and I bury my face in my hands.

"OH MY GOSH," Uriah screams. "YOU DID THIS TO HER!"

The guys gasp and look at me. I roll my eyes and they have a killer look in their eyes. I cower back.

"Of course not! I would never hurt her!"

"LIAR!" Why are they screaming at me? Do they seriously think I would do this.

"It wasn't me! I swear, it was Peter!"

They all relax slightly.

"Peter's been after us for a while. Always jealous and annoying." Thank god for Will! He always explains so much.

"Well, he can burn in hell. Who's ready for some games?" Christina is practically screaming as she walks out into the room.

We all half-shrug/half-agree before starting. I glance at Tris and my breath catches. She looks beautiful. Gorgeous. Wow. She seems to feel me staring because she shifts uncomfortably and I clear my throat.

"What's he doing here," she asks, pointing her finger at me.

"How about Never Have I Ever," I suggest.

"No, I can't-don't drink," protests Tris.

"Okay, then how about with... Pretzels?"

"I'm allergic to wheat," calls Will. Gosh, they are so difficult!

"Fine, how about..." I just can't think of anything.

"Beeeeeeef Jerkyyyyyy!" Uriah screams while he jumps into the kitchen. He comes back with a huge bowl of beef jerky. "Okay, my house, I start. Never have I ever...kissed something that wasn't a human."

Christina, Marlene, Zeke, Tris, and I take a...bite? We get weird looks and get some pretty weird answers.

Christina: "I saw a turtle. Tris dared me."

Marlene: "Does a dock count? I had gotten home from a two week cruise. I was sick the whole time..."

Zeke: "oh, no, I just wanted some beef jerky..."

"Great, right," I answer.

The next one is a bit strange. Tris and I have the same answer.

"A rock."

"You guys have both kissed a rock?" Why are they so shocked?

Tris POV

Have they never heard of a good luck charm? I subconsciously play with the necklace under my jacket collar.

"Anyways," I start, turning the attention away fom me-us. "Never have I ever...dated..."

Four looks at me, smiling like an idiot. I gulp and look away. Okay, that was weird. I catch Everyone but me and Four reach into the bowl.

"You know what," I say, "let's just play Truth or Dare."

And with that, I grab the jerky bowl and pull it into my lap.

"Hey!"

"I want that!"

"Give it here!" Before I know it, a pile is on top of me. A pile. Of people. I can't breathe and I think Christina notices. She pulls everyone off and we resume positions. In one swift motion, Four is next to me, wrestling for the bowl. In a second, he is on top of me. When we both realize this-along with everyone else-we blush and he climbs off, leaving me in peace with my bowl of beef jerky.

**You know you want to review! 7 for early update...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh my gosh, you guys! It has been CRAZY! I have been super busy and had auditions and concerts and homework and ugh! It was crazy... I'm sosososo sorry for not updating in so long. *sobbing in a corner* I'm sorry! Here it is... Long long long overdue! I am so grateful to all of you guys! I love you!**

"Tris, Truth or Dare?"

I snap out of my daze. Uriah speaks to me as if I'm a young child.

"Truth... Or... Dare?"

I roll my eyes.

"Dare." It comes out more confident than I had imagined. On the inside, I'm shaking...I know what Uriah can come up with...

He thinks for a minute before gasping and clapping his hands together like a two-year-old.

"Go into the woods behind the house and stay there for ten minutes. No witness."

I shiver and glance outside. The sky is turning from purplish pink to dark blue. I gulp and quietly accept. As I descend the stairs, I let out a small laugh. There's nothing to be afraid of, right? Right?

...hey-o, I'm a page break, nice to meat you!...

I check my watch. 6 minutes left. I'm freezing my butt off in this short dress that Princess Christina forced me to wear. In a flash, I hand grabs my arm and I open my mouth to let out a scream. Another hand clamps over my mouth. Someone ties my hands behind my back and another punches me in the stomach. I am bent over, gagging, when I bite the kidnapper's hand. He yelps and I try to run, but I knock into a wall. This time, it's a human, not a vending machine. Oh no.

Four POV

We all check our watches.

"Hashtag twinmoment," Zeke screams. Shauna rolls her eyes.

"You don't have to hashtag everything and just because we checked the time doesn't mean we're twins."

"Sorry, don't get your panties in a twist." He reaches over and drags her onto his lap. She struggles and we-awkwardly-watch them wrestle. In the end, they start to kiss and leave the room.

The room is silent. Like, dead silent. We glance around awkwardly.

"Oh my god, what is that smell?"

"Ew, Uriah, did you fart?"

"What? No, of course not! It was...Will?"

No one buys it.

"Four?"

We all shun him. With our backs turned, we make very awkward small talk.

"So...umm..."

"Yeah..."

"Hey, hasn't it been, like, twelve minutes? She should be back by now," Marlene eventually says. We all internally sigh at a topic to discuss. Until we all realize what she's saying. I check my watch. Fifteen minutes have gone by. We venture out onto the porch, but she is no where to be found.

"Hey," calls Uriah, "maybe she's trying to scare us. We should head back inside."

Everyone agrees and goes back in, but I stay out on the porch. As I watch crows fly from the trees, I think of what to say. I run the scene over in my head.

_I was so worried about you! _No, too nice.

_It's about time you showed up. You might as well shouldn't have shown up at all. _Will that make her hate me more?

Yup.

What abo-

My thoughts are interrupted by a faint-but-audible yelp. I stand, alert and shaking with fear. In the darkness, I make out two figures carrying some sort of bag. But the bag is moving. I race across the yard, secretly hoping the bag is full of snakes or something, and dash into the bushes.

A handkerchief covers my mouth and the only thing I can think while the world blackens is: _Tris. Tris. Tris..._

I awake to muffled voices in pitch black darkness. I strain my ears until I can barely make out pieces of what they are saying.

"Legendary... Four... Accident... Gone... Tris."

I sit up abruptly in my chair. Tris! Tris! I need to save her... Find her... I need her. But how? I can't get up, I can't even move! I squirm and pull, but my restraints hold me back. A single lightbulb above me is illuminated. It sheds a dim, eerie light, not reaching out beyond the small spotlight in which I am bound. My head is pushed from behind until it is bent, my chin touching my chest. I hear footsteps and feet appear in my vision. I tense, tugging on the ropes behind my back. My wrists burn from friction and my clothes are splattered with blood. I need to get out of here.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Tris POV

I jolt awake. I am in a long, white room. It is brightly illuminated. I try to get up multiple times before realizing that I am strapped down. Strapped to a table. How did I get here? May head throbs and I feel an immense pain in my leg. Suddenly, a needle jabs into my neck and everything goes numb. I can't move my body, not even my eyes. I can't breathe. But I'm not dead...

I look up and see a familiar set of eyes.

The sound of boots clicking on a linoleum floor alarms me.

"So, Beatrice. I see you've decided to join us."

With that, she presses a button and I am free to move again. Well, as much as you can move while strapped to a table. The straps around my arms and neck retract and I sit up. The lady hands me a gun.

"Shoot them."

I twist my face in confusion. But she isn't looking at me. She's looking behind me. I glance over my shoulder and see my family strapped to chairs.

"Shoot them, or you die."

I turn back to face her and shake my head. She puts her gun up to me and presses the barrel hard into my forehead.

I remain calm and focus on keeping my breathing steady. Because I know her. The woman, the scared little girl, holding the gun up to my head is Me.

**Please check out my collab story: The One That Got Away. Written with Ally646 (on her profile). Also, follow me on twitter! closetnerd2802**


	12. Chapter 12

Hi guys. I've been really really busy lately. I know I haven't updated in a while, but it's been really overwhelming. Plus, it's 3:30 in the morning. Here it is! Ugh, life has been so busy! Thank you to all who commented, liked, favorited, I don't even remember what the options are anymore. So so sorry guys! Will try to update soon, but it's competition season for cello, so I'm SUPER DUPER busy all the time. Plus, I forget what's happening in my story. Make sure to check out my other co-written story on Ally646's account! It's called The One That Got Away! LeAve me a comment and suggestions, and follow me on twitter closetnerd2802

Song of the week: Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance

Disclaimer: Mr. Gerard Way, will you do the honors?

GW: Sure...um...in the middle of a gunfight, in the center of a restaurant...

Me: no no no-

GW: did I hear you say: nananananananananananananana

Me: fine, I'll do it. I don't own anything but my MCR obsession.

(If you understood any of that, you are now my almost best friend)

I jolt awake on the dusty ground. My clothes are soiled from lying in a pool of blood. My blood.

I am unaware of where I am or when I got here. Or how I got here. I slowly wake my way up to my feet before immediately sitting back down. I am overwhelmed with dizziness and am quickly out of breath. Panting, I crane my neck to get a better view of my surroundings. I am in a rectangular room with a cement floor and steel walls.

"Go ahead. Try and get out."

I turn to see a guy standing behind me. Confused, I walk over to the wall and push lightly. As I push, the wall slides towards me, sending me back s few steps. I push again, harder this time. Now, the wall continues to slide forward and knocks me back again. I give it one last, harder push and it jerks forward, sending me back until I hit the other wall. But all three walls have moved closer. I feel panick start to rise in my chest and I drop my head in between my knees. My head pounds and my heart skips every other beat. I lift and turn my head, only to find him standing there again.

"Go on. Keep trying."

I know it's wrong, but I struggle further, desperate to escape this pain. The room closes in tighter and the last thing I see is my face staring back at me.

My eyes fly open faster than the speed of light. I'm strapped into a chair, back to back with another figure. Person. I struggle to turn my neck and see who I'm up against. Tris. Tris! I found her! But...she's unconscious. Strapped into a chair. In the center of a room in the middle of who-knows-where. Well, aren't these odds just fantastic? Before I can think of any sort of plan, I hear a door open. I decide to quickly hang my head and shut my eyes to look as though I'm still unconscious. It worked in those movies, right?

"Oh, Four, don't even try to play dead. We are watching you. Always. Remember that."

I look up to see...Tris. What...

I turn around to see the chair empty. I glance back up at Tris. Her eyes meet mine, but they are distant, glazed. Mind control... Without warning, Tris steps backwards and turns to face the figure that had entered. As quickly as she turned, she pivoted to face me and sprang onto me, knocking my chair backwards. Her ice cold hands enclosing my neck.

Okay, really short, but I really don't have time. Give me suggestions! Love y'all so much! Hugs and dolphin kisses. I'll try to update soon!


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright my friends. It's been a while since I last updated. Sorry. I know, I'm not very consistent. But keep checking back! I'll try to get a more regular schedule going. I lost inspiration for this writing, but I'm back for now! You know the disclaimer deal.**

I struggle helplessly. I know I am stronger than her. Careful to not harm her too badly, I leap to my feet. But she does not let go. I hold in my cry as she slams me against the wall and I struggle to breath. My lungs sting for air and she suddenly straightens her back and releases my neck. I crumple to the ground, gasping for breath. Before I can inhale, a foot comes swinging into my stomach. I groan, but grab her ankle firmly and sweep her to the ground. She clashes onto the floor, but quickly regains her composure and stands before I can pin her down. She continually kicked me in the stomach and before long, I am coughing blood. She stops. And collapses onto the ground. She lies in a heap, barely breathing. I crawl over to her and see she is passed out cold. I cradle her in my arms, silent tears streaming down my face.

Out of nowhere, a door appears on the wall. I reach up and touch the handle. This has to be a trap. They, whoever they are, wouldn't let us get away this easy.

As if on cue, a voice sounds out.

"You can run for now. We will find you again. Keep running."

I take one last look over my shoulder and step out into the bright light.

Tris' head bounces lightly on my shoulder with each running step. I make a makeshift pillow with my jacket. It doesn't help. I give up and continue to run. Running in a burning hot desert with no food or water is probably not a good idea, but every thought of Tris sends my feet one in front of the other. After running for miles, I reach a park. I lay down on the grass and await Tris' awakening.

It begins with her slow fluttering of her eyes. Next, her back started to contract slightly, cracking the joints in her back. All of a sudden, she bolts upright, then lays back down, dizzy from the sudden movement.

"Tris?"

I call her repeatedly.

"Tris?"

Tris POV.

"Tris?"

"Tris?"

"Tris, wake up!"

I snap my eyes open. Then shut them. Then, slowly, open them. It's bright. My eyes hurt. What idiot would wake me up to the direct sun in my eyes!

Wait, sun. Wait, idiot. There's an idiot here! Rescue? Woah, I'm really confused. Slow down, there's sun, which means I'm outside. There's an idiot, which means I've been freed. But by who? Wait. First things first, who is the idiot. Okay, I open my eyes. And the idiot's face slowly comes into focus. It's familiar, it's...?! I say the first, the only, thing I can think of. Because right now, there is only one word ringing along with the pulse of my heart.

Tobias. Tobias. Tobias.

"Tobias."

My savior responds, but my mind has already moved on. I'm lying on...grass. And the sun's in my eyes. I sit up slowly and shield my eyes. But there is already a black circle in the middle of my vision. I turn towards my savior and attempt to see his face. But it's covered. By a black circle. In the middle of my vision. Sigh.

I eye him from my periferies, it's familiar. He's familiar. His face suddenly strikes me. It's Four!

Four... What's he doing here?

My head begins pulsing again, so I lay back down and close my eyes.

Four POV

Are you kidding me? She just woke up and the first thing she does is say my real name. That froze me, but I played dumb. But she ignored me. Then, she decides to lie back down and sleep. I carried her for at least eight hours. WTAF? I then remember that she's been though a lot too. Who knows what they did to her when I was being held captive. I sigh and close my eyes, too.

I know we should continuer, but I need my beauty rest, too.

...

When I wake up, night has already settled in. It's still warm, though, so I just take my jacket and reach to cover up Tris. But she's not there.

I call her softly, not wanting to wake her if she had rolled away durning my rest. No response. I call again, louder this time. Still no response.

"Tris! Where are you?"

Suddenly, I jump as the bushes behind me rustle. I edge closer and see that Tris is nursing a fallen bird.

"Tris!" I am now whisper shouting, knowing she will kill me if I scream any louder.

"Tris! You're gonna catch a disease! Get away!"

She only turns to look at me, her eyes locking into my soul. I can't look away, but I can't look at her. She turns her attention back to the bird after a little while.

I sigh and make my way back to the field. I am suddenly aware of the cold, a shiver running down my spine. I pull my jacket on and sit down, staring up at the stars, awaiting Tris' return.

I once again slip into sleep before she returns.

Tomorrow will be a long day.


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright guys, I've been so inconsistent with updates, I decided to post an early chapter! Please review and tell me what you want to happen. I forget where this story was supposed to go, anyways, so...let me know! I won't be able to update much for a little bit because school and cello competitions and lots of personal sh*t sucks, so I'm really sorry. I'm trying, though. Huge thank you to every one of you guys. Love ya all! See you soon. Enjoy.**

**okay...yes, it has come to my attention that my username is spelled like lamebutsecretElyawesomenerd. I know it "secretly" is spelled incorrectly, but it was a mistake I made years ago on an account that I just decided to keep the name. So yes, I do know I am a complete idiot.**

**Dis: don't own anything. Yay.**

**Four POV**

Well, we've managed to make it back. Somehow. I don't know where we were, but after a day more of walking, we had spotted the sign that told us we were back in Boston. After studying a map, I managed to figure out we were somewhere in Western Mass. We could have made it sooner, but the silence was awkward as we walked, so Tris separated a little away from me and smelled every freaking flower there was. God, I love her, but she can be such a spiteful little bit- wait! Did I just say "love"? Okay, no no no, definitely not love. Something...my mind just slipped. I'm just tired from walking, is all. I finally collapse onto a bench in the middle of Harvard Square, not caring about what the small blonde girl next to me decided to do.

Christina POV

Well, we are past the point of worrying. We visited Tris' house, every square inch of the woods, and even the police. We were scared half to death when we first noticed she was missing. We called her, but she never picked up. After that, we went into full panic mode, racing around the neighborhood, calling her name. We most likely woke up all of the neighbors, but we were on a mission. Next we went into shock mode. We all had given up hope, sitting on the floor of Uriah's living room. We looked at each other, then at the ground, then back up at each other. Shock. Next, we decided it was probably time to notify her parents. But then we noticed Four was not with us. Assuming he left, we went to visit his house to see if he had any new information. Well, he wasn't there, but a pretty angry guy was standing at the door and yelling at us. He was wearing a suit and had a bluetooth in his ear. He was apparently Four's manager. He screamed that he couldn't have his main client go MISSING in the middle of the night! He had only been here a week and we had already given him a head full of gray hairs. He then slammed the door on us and we half ran, half sprinted to Tris' house. Her family was a little more understanding, telling us it was okay, and that they would help us search. Together, we went to the police station. They said they would send out a voice mail to all of the citizens of the county. We quickly thanked them and continued back into the panic state.

Now that they have been missing for three days, we are exhausted. None of us slept or showered, taking occasional bathroom breaks and being force fed by our parents. But we couldn't stop the worries from overtaking our minds.

Once the clock strikes twelve, we get up to fetch something to eat. As we are walking, we hear a small knock on the door. We race and practically climb over each other to reach it. It's the police.

"Hello, we have just received a call that Ms. Beatrice and Mr. Four have been spotted in Harvard Square. We are in need of visual confirmation, but we are almost positive we have found them."

We all shriek in excitement and thank the police officers thousands of times.

"Wait," Uriah interrupts, "they were together?"

"Yes. They were spotted sitting on a bench next to each other. Mr. Four seemed to be asleep."

I though for a few moments. Then, I was suddenly angry. Does this mean that they were off somewhere together, doing who knows what, while we were back home, suffering and practically dying of worry? I raise my head in my sudden anger and my eyes meet Will's. He then takes this as his cue to speak.

"We don't know the whole story, yet. Do not make premature assumptions."

I take a deep breath to calm down. He's right. They could have just found each other or something. I have no idea. But boy, if I'm right, they are gonna get it.

**Don't forget to comment!**


	15. Chapter 15

Alright guys. I just read this and it was so absolutely horrible. Please don't ever judge me, I had no idea what I was writing when I wrote it. Anyone can finish the story if they want-let me know, I wanna read it, I'm gonna re-write it at some point, but for now, Slipping has, well, slipped through my grasp and into the abyss of failure. If you want to read more of me, check out my account on AO3, lamebutsecretelyawesomenerd. Also, check out my good friend, Ally646 on that account. I am also co-writing a story called The One That Got Away, but she kinda stopped updating it. Oh well. Anyways, thank you to all of you, I love you guys. And you are my hedgehogs. Love hearts.

My links:

Twitter: closetnerd2802

Facebook: Jello Cello

Tumblr: closetnerd2802

The final chapter:

Uriah POV:

He was a great friend. I hadn't known him for long. And I'm pretty sure he thought I was annoying as shit, but I still liked him. He was a secretive guy. And I'm pretty sure the dude isn't happy to leave, either. I'm gonna miss him.

Zeke POV:

I'm gonna miss him more than everyone else. Except maybe Tris. They seemed to have something fishy going on. I wish he could have stayed. I would have liked to see the end of the love story. The story of Four and Tris. Of Fourtris. FourTris. Mind=blown.

Christina POV:

I wish I had been a little more welcoming. I find that I don't trust people enough. But I'm gonna miss him. I hope he remembers us.

Will POV:

I didn't really know him as well as Zeke, but he seemed pretty awesome. And smart. i liked him. He was a nice companion. I hope he ends up in a place that maybe isn't so strange. Or maybe he'll find he doesn't like it there and come back soon. Yeah, I hope that's what happens.

Marlene POV:

He was nice. And quiet. Quiet people are great, they let me talk even more. I hope he likes wherever he is now.

Lynn POV:

yeah, he was a nice little fucker. I'll miss him. And I don't say that about a lot of people.

Shauna POV:

it's funny how fast someone can become like a brother. I barely knew him, and now, even though he's gone, I still think of him like that, I enjoy the safety of a brother.

Tris:

He told me. He promised he would see me again. And he did. He came back for me. That's one thing I didn't remember until now. That he promised me he would come back. I had blocked it from my mind. Remembering was too painful.

He had given me something before going. Before going for the last time. He gave me a rock. But not just any rock. He had given me our rock.

And we fit together perfectly. But once again, I found him slipping from me. Slipping through my fingers.

But as he got into that taxi to the airport, I knew. I knew that he was once again just out of reach. And as I watched him drive away in the taxi to the airport, he slipped farther and farther away.

**I can't explain how much this story has helped me. I mean, just the fact that I still do happy dances every time someone views the story is huge. I never thought I was a good writer. I never thought I was even decent. But you guys motivated me so much, I am writing a story that has over thirty chapters! I love writing now. And I can't express my gratitude. I love you guys more than you will ever know. And here is my final chapter for now. I will be back. Soon.**

**-JelloCello**


End file.
